


60 Drabbles!

by pyromaniacblujay



Category: 60 Parsecs!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromaniacblujay/pseuds/pyromaniacblujay
Summary: A collection of 60 Parsecs! drabbles that I'm either not proud enough of or deemed too short to have their own posts.(note: 60 drabbles are not guaranteed)
Relationships: Deedee Dawkins/April Angelle
Kudos: 4





	1. Drills

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings will be applied before each drabble, if applicable. more often than not, these drabbles probably also have minimal proofreading

Nuclear bomb drills were very common in Icarus-13. They happened every few months, sometimes even a couple times the same month if the administrators were particularly scared. When the crew in Sector 5 first heard the drill alarm, it scared them shitless. They bumped into and tripped over nearly everything that wasn't bolted to the wall when they scrambled to their escape shuttles, and their panic was only quelled when it was announced to be a drill afterwards. Embarrassment settled in shortly afterward, partly because of how unorganised they were, and partly because they realised that none of them bothered to look out the window that showed that their big beautiful planet wasn't up in flames

Much to their relief, most of the other sectors were as messy and unorganised as they were, as reassured by the head of the assembly that was held afterwards. Everyone was told that drills like that one would happen in the future, though none of them would be warned of beforehand for obvious reasons.

Ever since then, that crew's drill procedure became less and less messy as time went on. At some point, it became like second nature to calmly set down whatever they were doing and file into the escape shuttle with supplies when they heard that alarm. Sometimes, there was even an annoyed groan from April Angelle, particularly whenever she was currently invested in one of her small side-projects.

Though, that one fateful day, the only thing they could see through that window was the horrifying orange glow of the nuclear clouds that grew all over their beloved Earth. They were frozen in despair, and they couldn't tear their eyes away from the sight. Not until that familiar alarm started blaring in their ears.

Despite how familiar the wailing was to them, most of them couldn't calm themselves down enough to be as organised as they were in all those drills and scrambled around, just like in their first drill. They kept trying to tell themselves it was 'just like the drills, just like the drills', but they all knew it _wasn't_ just like the drills, and they couldn't tear themselves away from that thought. That nuclear threat was real and nearly in their faces-- there was no way they could adapt from all that time subconsciously convincing themselves that they would never be in a situation as dire as this.

Now they sat in the cold air of their unfinished escape shuttle, 60 parsecs away from what used to be their home, thinking. If it weren't for Maegan's ability to remain tough under this sort of pressure, a lot of them would've been vapourised along with Icarus-13.

Nothing could've prepared them for this moment. Not even all those drills.


	2. something about deepril

If there was one way to describe April and Deedee’s relationship, it would be unbelievable that they were even friends in the first place… to a stranger, anyway.

At first glance, it’d seem that they absolutely despised each other. They seldom ever touched each other, not even for a handshake or a pat on the shoulder-- the most other people would see was April aggressively yanking Deedee towards her by the collar of her dress. The only looks they shared were seemingly of contempt, and any words they shared would be April attempting to intimidate Deedee, to which Deedee would respond with sarcastic insults.

Only their friend group knew the nature of their relationship. While they weren’t much for words or public displays of affection, the intense staring and intimidation contests they held, the gifts of machinery from Deedee, April’s willingness to try and calm herself down whenever she got riled up… those were their own forms of showing affection. Even if they’ve never uttered an “I love you,” or hell, even confessed to each other, they both knew how madly in love with each other they were, and their friends knew it too.

Though, even if their friends knew the nature of April and Deedee’s relationship, they still didn’t know the details, and they probably never would. Whatever happened behind closed doors was completely unknown, especially since the couple never talks or even hints to whatever happens. Their friends would sometimes joke around with each other about that fact and make games out of guessing what the couple does when nobody’s around, one of which was guessing what pet names April and Deedee would call each other, but the only words they could agree on were “asshole” and “bitch.”

When nobody was around, April and Deedee softened up and relaxed a little bit more. They still weren’t much for words at all, but they definitely embraced each other a lot more, whether it be simply wrapping arms around the other’s neck while they’re in the middle of something or sharing a bed with each other when a night got too cold, even if Deedee liked teasing April about how April always wanted to be the little spoon.

At some point they agreed that saying “I love you” out loud was a bit too much for them, so they both came up with the idea to tap each other on the shoulder three times to let each other know that non-verbally. The gesture ended up becoming their most intimate one (even topping aggressively staring each other in the eyes) to the point where they would’ve tapped each other on the shoulder way more times in a day than they would’ve said “I love you” in a month, and they’d even refuse to do it to each other in public since they considered it to be so romantic.

How they’ve managed to get up to this point escapes both of them, for Deedee originally thought relationships were a waste of her time, and April thought it was impossible for her to fall in love and for others to fall in love with her, but neither of them care to try and figure out how their relationship happened. They’re quite happy the way they are, even if outsiders couldn’t fathom their relationship at all.


	3. Medal Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this screenshot: https://64.media.tumblr.com/9f9427744815d0bf67e0ac80a9132911/7f6d39e63725c93b-33/s640x960/79591b1d60d82356287f0816c1119d20e3f14658.png

A young, blonde-haired girl tugged on her father’s sleeve ecstatically. “Dad, I won, will you drive me to the medal ceremony?” she asked, tugging on his sleeve a few more times before bouncing around to his front. “Please?” Her adrenaline was still running through her from the competition that her father finally allowed her to participate in and won with flying colours. The tall, bulky man responded with a dismissive grunt, turning away from the little girl whose smile started to falter.

“Fine,” he muttered, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. “Get in the car.”

Her adrenaline had quickly worn off from her father’s reaction. It’s as if she only just remembered that her father never once cared about what she loved doing, that he only allowed her to continue this path just so she’d shut up. Deep down, she thought that maybe she just wasn’t trying hard enough-- she just needed to try harder to impress her father, try harder to make him like her. All she wanted was for him to like her.

\---

“Dad, I won, will you drive me to the medal ceremony?” was the only thing she could utter through her choked, pained sobs, all while trying to show the largest grin she could to the medical staff that rushed to her aid. Everything went by so fast, even the horrible, burning pain that she allowed herself to get in hopes of finally impressing her father.

She couldn’t remember seeing much, mostly because of the tears pouring down her face and blurring her vision during the chaos. She couldn’t even remember why she uttered that sentence. Perhaps it was to try and comfort herself, to distract her from the fact that she failed so horribly-- pretending that she won to make herself feel better. The pain she felt hardly mattered when the fact that she was a failure was the only thing that occupied her mind.

\---

A person who ignored her and seldom even fed her sat in the captain’s seat everyday. Their features didn’t matter to her, for all she could see was her father, looking down on her. It was just like before. She couldn’t bring herself to confront them whenever they did something wrong, so instead, she stared them down, doing handstands, doing saltos. Taunting.

She never knew why that was what she thought of doing, nor did she care. Subconsciously, it might have been because she saw herself back in her own home, trying to do tricks in front of her father to impress him. Maybe she was trying to impress the captain she hated so much.

Which is why she never expected the captain to challenge her back. A rush of adrenaline had surged through her during the ordeal-- a rush she hadn’t felt since she was young. It was a competition. It was all so familiar to her, everything she knew was happening to her all at once. Including the failure.

When the captain rushed over to her to help her up, she was holding onto her head that was throbbing in pain from slamming it into the shuttle wall. Her mind was buzzing faster than she would’ve liked it to. As she pulled herself up with the hand that the captain was offering to her, her eyes remained fixed on the ground and her brow furrowed.

“Dad, I won,” she mumbled. “Will you drive me to the medal ceremony?”


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this screenshot: https://64.media.tumblr.com/dbd3701cc4b1bbff6c3f1e6261e2081b/1a22425e148b55a6-a4/s250x400/222d4d666187d6f7f31d79c4e2db8cbe7a4a141b.png

Maegan brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Her eyes were fixated on the small photograph resting in her hands. She'd looked over the smiling, youthful faces of her children and herself several times over at this point, unaware and uncaring of how much time must have passed. Occasionally, she'd absently rub her thumbs against the sides of the photo, but otherwise remained still, sitting on the shuttle floor with her legs crossed.

"You thinking about your family?"

Maegan glanced up from the photograph to see April ambling over to her side. She watched April sit down next to her, propping her left leg up to rest her arm on. Maegan remained silent for a few moments, pushing up her glasses with her index finger. "...Yes, I am," she replied, before focusing on the photograph again.

The fingers on April's right hand began to drum at her leg as she closed her eyes to think. "...Me too."


End file.
